


finally

by khaleecia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, ambiguously gendered reader, idk i just wanted a yoosung bj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: You've been on several dates with Yoosung and it's cute that he's still nervous about even kissing you, but you really want to know what he tastes like. Even more, you want to know what it feels when he tastes you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been on several dates with Yoosung and it's cute that he's still nervous about even kissing you, but you really want to know what he tastes like.

He's got his thumbs hooked on his jeans and he's rocking slightly back and forth on the balls on his feet. His lowered face is slightly flushed and he looks like he has something to say. You patiently wait a few moments for him to string his thoughts together. You smile because you know he's thinking too hard about this. He should just kiss you. 

“Yoosung?” you gently pry him from his thoughts. 

“Sorry!” All of the sudden he's insecure and a hand shoots up to rub the back of his neck. He stills and his eyes meet yours. But his light eyes are widening in surprise because you're closing the distance between the two of you and you go on your tiptoes so your lips can reach his. You weren’t really thinking about initiating a kiss with him, you were going to let him go for it, but his hesitant expression was just too inviting and before you knew what you were doing, you were moving toward him. 

His dazed lips begin to move after a moment and one of his hands finds its place on your waist. It feels warm through the cotton of your shirt. 

You've gone on several dates at this point, but you still find it endearing how nervous he gets even now. You want to know what he'd be like in a setting more intimate than just kissing by your front door. 

You deepen the kiss and lean forward so that there's hardly any space between the two of you. Both of your arms are wrapped around his neck and you part your lips to let your tongue explore Yoosung’s. He happily obliges, his tongue sliding out from between his lips to meet yours. As your body presses harder against him, you feel Yoosung’s excitement begin to manifest. 

He abruptly pulls away, placing his hands on your shoulders to keep you a safe distance away. “I have to go.” He sounds a little tortured and you can't help but give a small smile. 

“Actually,” you place a hand on his arm, “I wanted you to stay.” You’ve waited long enough. 

Yoosung’s face flushes and you can feel the sudden heat radiating from his hands. He visibly gulps and widens his eyes. The warmth on your shoulders disappears as he moves to pull at the collar of his shirt. “Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want to. A-and if you have something you need to do, I don’t want to be a bother. I should go home, really.” Even in his nervous excitement, he's being such a gentleman. He’s trying to give you an out in case you’ve changed your mind. 

You're feeling bold. You take a step to close the gap he just created and reach forward to gently place your hand where Yoosung is hardening. “I want to.” You couldn't have made your intentions any clearer so you turn and unlock your front door and peer at the dumbstruck boy on the other side of the threshold. Kicking off your shoes and dropping your bag on the little table by the entrance, you ask, “You coming?” 

You think that he will be soon enough. 

He blinks rapidly and rushes forward to go inside. He stumbles a little as he works to kick off his shoes and close the door behind him. You decide you don’t want to wait for a more comfortable spot and you push him against the door to kiss him. It’s an impulsive and greedy kiss and you pull back to stare at each other for a moment, your hands are laying on his chest and his are hanging by his sides. He’s awestruck, he hasn’t been in a situation like this before and he doesn’t know what to do. You can’t help but smile and you lean forward to give him a slow lick along his jawline. His hands snap to your sides and you give his neck a hot open mouthed kiss. Yoosung sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and his fingers dig a little into your sides. 

Biting the smooth skin there, your fingers travel down to find their way under Yoosung’s shirt and he shivers a little as your cool fingers trace patterns on him. Your other hand is between the both of you, on Yoosung’s bulge. You can feel the quickening pace of his breathing and you begin to massage him a little bit. A small whisper of your name falls from between his breaths. 

Yoosung is hard. There’s hardly any need for you to play with him now when he’s already like this. You’re feeling it too, you can feel that you’re turned on and you’re thinking about what Yoosung tastes like. It’s difficult to go slow, especially when you know both of you are so fired up. You unbutton his jeans and Yoosung makes a small noise of protest but he quiets when you cover his mouth with yours. You  _ really  _ want to know what he tastes like. 

This has been on your mind for a while now. You’ve imagined what it would be like to see Yoosung with these kinds of expressions and what kinds of sounds he would make. Excitement spreads through you as you realize that you’ll finally be able to see the reactions and hear the delicious moans Yoosung makes as he cums. 

Your hands are dragging his jeans and boxers down so that his erect cock is free. You part with him a little, so that you can look down at it. “H-hey… Don’t look at it like that.” He covers his face with one hand, he’s embarrassed but you think he’s being cute. 

He yelps when you drop to your knees, his dick level with your face. He tries to back up but he’s already pressed against the door with nowhere to go. “What are y-you...!” 

You look up at him, your mouth mere inches from his erection. “Tell me you don’t want this and I won’t.” He’s covering his face again and you can see how flushed his face is in the spaces between his fingers. “Yoosung,” you murmur, “do you want me to?” You’re close enough to breathe on his cock, you’re doing this purposefully just to see him come undone. You won’t do anything unless he wants to, unless he says it’s okay. You’re practically burning up with the desire to taste him so you impatiently wait for his response. 

“I do.” It’s nearly a whisper but that’s all you need to hear. Your eyes move from his heated face to his hard dick and you wrap a hand around the base. Giving it an experimental stroke, you hear a muffled moan from above you. 

Your heart is pounding and you can feel yourself getting more aroused. Your core feels tense and you’re eager to taste Yoosung. You lean forward with your mouth agape, your tongue slightly sticking out and let Yoosung’s tip enter your mouth. You swirl your tongue around him, tasting the salty precum and give it a hard suck as you pull your head back. “A-ah…” Yoosung is breathing fiercely, one hand still covering his mouth and the other somewhere above your head, unsure of whether he can rest it on your hair or not. 

You take more of him in this time as your reddened lips slide over his dick. Your tongue is flat against him but you harden the tip as your head moves back. He’s not too girthy or too long so you surprise him by taking him in completely to the hilt, tongue hard. He cries out and he finally decides to wrap his fingers in your hair. He doesn’t mean to, but in his bliss he pulls your hair and you find that you like the bit of pain that it provides. You hum and the vibrations from your throat cause his fingers to slightly tighten between the strands of your hair. You start to get into a rhythm of bobbing your head back and forth, every once in a while you go all the way and take him in completely, feeling the tip against the back of your throat. 

Yoosung is breathing hard and exquisite moans are escaping from between his fingers. You’re delighted that you can elicit such enticing sounds from him. Letting one of your hands roam up his thigh, you bring your fingers to cup his balls, grasping them gently as your tongue slides around the tip of his dick, inducing a strangled groan from Yoosung. 

This is much better than what you’ve been imagining. Actually being able to feel and experience this is so different from the images you had conjured in your mind late at night, fingers in your underwear. Your fantasies didn’t include the right sounds, the right movements. You’re paying close attention to the changes in the pitch of his voice and every touch so that you can recreate this scene in your mind later. Perhaps you’ll send Yoosung some wicked texts, reminding him of this moment, just to see what kind of reactions he’ll give you. 

He’s panting. “Ah… I don’t think I can last much longer,” he gasps out. You want to smile because this hasn’t lasted very long, but your lips are otherwise occupied. Placing your hands on either side of his hips, you urge him to thrust into your mouth. His movements are slow and small at first, but you become still to let him take some control. He whines when your lips stop sliding up and down his length but when your hand moves to massage his balls again, he yelps and impulsively bucks his hips forward. His actions cause your lips to reach the base and you nearly choke in surprise but he quickly pulls back with a heady moan. 

Yoosung’s fingers tighten in your hair again and he pushes himself forward repeatedly, holding himself back so that you’re not deep throating him with each thrust. “Mmmm,” is all the sound you can muster as his dick continues to move through your lips. 

You try hollowing out your cheeks as he enters and leaves your mouth and you find that when you glance up at him, Yoosung’s head is leaning heavily against the door behind him and his mouth is slack as he shakily breathes. “Ah, feel... good…” He can hardly string together a coherent string of thoughts. “I”m gonna… !” 

The speed of his thrusts are increasing and you have to place a hand on his hip to prevent him from going too deep in his ecstasy. His grip on your hair becomes almost painfully tight so your lips tighten around his erection and you suck hard. Yoosung can’t hold on any longer and with a desperate moan, he comes on your tongue. Warmth spreads throughout your mouth and you give his cock a quick swirl as you move backward and swallow. He’s still panting and you can see a sheen of sweat across his forehead but he manages to make eye contact with you. He watches with an open mouth as you take a finger to carefully wipe a bit of cum by your lip that escaped as he left you and bring it to your tongue. 

Yoosung turns a cute shade of pink as he watches you suck his cum off your finger. “You… you didn’t have to… you’re amazing.” 

You’re smiling as you lift from your knees to wrap your arms around his neck and bring your lips to his. His arms snake around your waist to press you closer to him. “Thank you,” he murmurs when you pull away. “That was good,” he utters, “so good.” 

“It’s your turn now,” you whisper in his ear. His eyes widen and you grab him by the hand to pull him toward your bedroom. 

You’re not done with him yet. Not for a long while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man it's nearly 2am i don't know what happening lol


	2. heading down (vag version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just gave him a blowjob and now you're gonna make him return the favor. (vagina version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I wanted an addition to this, especially with how the first part ended. I already had this as an ambiguously gendered MC so I wanted to keep it up for the second part. Kind of difficult to do when MC is getting head so instead I'm uploading two versions, both the same for the most part except MC has a vagina in this chapter and a penis in the other chapter. I hope this isn't confusing orz

The boy is dumbstruck as you grab his wrist and pull him deeper into your home, finally leaving the entrance you just sucked his dick in. He’s sputtering and blushing furiously, just barely managing to tuck himself back in his underwear as he trails behind you. His pants are around his knees from the movement and his clumsy steps cause them to fall completely to his feet. You don't stop pulling him along so he has no choice but to step out of them and leave them behind. The strangled groan lets you know that he's embarrassed, but you can't help but find it delightful that he's already lost an article of clothing. 

You're standing at the side of your bed with Yoosung directly behind you. He's still not making any coherent sounds. Deciding to fluster him further, you press against him with only the thin fabric of his boxers between your ass and his dick. A sharp intake of breath sounds from next to your ear so you twist your head back to give him a deliberate lick on his neck. His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps loudly. 

With satisfaction, you note he's no longer making any noises. 

You turn around to wrap your arms around his neck so that you can bring him closer for a kiss. You start out slow, softly moving your lips across his. You want to draw this process out for a while. There's the warm weight of his hands resting on your lower back, holding you gently close. This embrace is so different from the one from before, the frantic atmosphere gone. You’re both being so soft. 

It's a sweet moment but it's not representative of what's to come. Taking a few steps back, you purposefully pull the both of you down so that he falls on top of you. “H-hey!” He's startled as he settling himself so that his weight isn't resting completely on you, always the gentleman. Your legs are tangled and you can't help but grin wickedly at him. 

This is gonna be so fun. 

Watching him come undone only a few short minutes ago turned you on so much and now you just want his tongue all over. He's probably too embarrassed to kiss and lick everywhere on your body so you'll have to settle for just one area. There will be other times, you'll make sure of it. 

But this. This was another fantasy of yours, the second of the night to become reality. Surely this would top your imagination too. 

“Um- What did you mean when you said, um, that earlier?” he questions nervously. He's hovering above you with his hands positioned on either side of you and his face is still so flushed. 

You grin and prop yourself on your elbows a bit. “I meant exactly what I said. It's your turn.”

Staring pointedly at him, you run your hands down his chest and toy with the hem of his underwear for just a moment before you unbutton your own jeans to unzip them. 

His head is angled so that he's watching your hands. Another quick intake of breath as you lift your hips to purposefully grind against him momentarily while you shimmy your jeans off. Kicking them off to the side, you slip your fingers into your panties. You can't believe how wet you are. 

Swirling a finger in the small mess you've already made, you withdraw it. “Yoosung.” His head snaps back up and he stares into your eyes. His own are wide with excitement and desire. This night is probably more than he could have hoped for already but you're not planning on ending it soon. 

You want him to watch you as you drag your finger across his bottom lip. His eyes widen more than they already were and before you could say anything, his tongue has already darted across his lip. This quick gesture manages to turn you on more and now it's your turn to be surprised. Before your consciousness has any say in what you're doing, your arm is wrapped around Yoosung's neck and your lips are smashed against his. “You don't even know…” you say as you part for a moment to bite his neck. 

“Don't know what?” It's a slightly affronted but innocent question. 

“What you do to me.”

“Wha-” Giving him no time to respond, you attempt to satiate your hunger with Yoosung's mouth again, moving your lips sloppily against his and letting your tongue wander. 

You’re sure your panties are soaked, you can feel the damp spot when you shift around. It feels like you're on fire in the best possible way. You arch your back so you can slide a hand behind you to undo your bra and grasp his fingers to bring his hand and yours under your shirt and loosened bra. 

He seems to be a little shocked by your action and he stills. Your hand is still on his, which is now on your boob, gives a little squeeze. This seems to jumpstart him because he's giving some experimental squeezes now and you're trying not to laugh at his perplexed expression. Your fingers find their way between his to give your nipple a pinch. A small gasp escapes you and an eyebrow is raised at the reaction. You let your hand slip out from under your shirt and it's just Yoosung now. He seems surprised, as if he didn’t realize he could stimulate your nipples too. “Um, is this okay?”

“Yeah,” you respond. You want him to keep going. 

He lowers his head to give your neck a wet kiss and his fingers pinch your nipple. Your back arches and you can feel his lips stretch in a smile against your skin. He switches to the other nipple so that both get equal attention. Your nipples start to get hard and become sensitive as he rolls one between his fingers. 

This is driving you crazy and you can't wait any longer. You need some relief. 

You grab a fistful of soft, yellow hair and push him down with both hands. “Yoosung,” your voice is a little croaky with want. “Lick me.” He scrambles backward so that his head is near your arousal. 

“Um, I don't really,” Yoosung lowers his face to your leg, “This is my first time, ah, like this.” He pushes his face so that his voice is muffled, “I'm probably bad at it.”

You're not sure if you're feeling heated because of the situation or because of the embarrassment radiating from Yoosung's body. You reckon it's probably both. 

“It's okay,” you try to make your voice soothing. “Just do whatever and I'll let you know if you need to do something different, okay?”

He nods and you love that he's worried about making you feel good. And that he's willing to try anyway. He hooks his fingers in the hem of your panties and pulls them all the way off to toss them on the floor. The amount of blushing this boy can do continues to surprise you as he turns a deeper shade of red. It's only a little embarrassing for you as he studies you beneath him. You fight the urge to close your legs. 

Positioning himself so that his head is right between your legs, he glances up at you for a short moment before lowering his open mouth to you. 

His tongue slides out and then he starts licking. You want to laugh a little because you're not sure he knows exactly where your clit is. “Yoosung,” his head darts up, cheeks flaming and chin already dripping. The feeling of laughter immediately fades away with the sight of your juices on his face. It just turns you on more. 

Instead you let your fingers find your clit. “Do that but right here.” Your index and middle fingers spread to show him exactly where. 

He gives a small nod and repositions himself. He begins sucking gently before he changes his mind and runs his tongue in a circle around instead. A jolt runs through your body and you grasp a fistful of hair as a moan escapes you. Minding your response, Yoosung swirls his tongue again and now everything feels tingly. 

Minutes feel like hours as Yoosung’s tongue plays with your clit. He’s swirling, sucking, licking. It’s completely maddening. His hands feel hot on your thighs as they writhe in pleasure. Your breathing is shallow and your toes are curled in. Yoosung isn’t particularly skillful but the fact that it’s Yoosung is what’s driving you crazy. Your fingers are wrapped tightly around his hair. Does it hurt? You loosen your grip a little. You hadn’t realized. It's hard to have real thoughts right now. 

You also hadn’t realized how noisy you were being. Moans were spilling out of you as if that was the only sound you could make and you wanted to say everything you knew. 

How long had he been down there? 

Just a little while ago you had been mentally teasing him for coming so quickly. But now that your positions are reversed, quite literally, you don't know how long you can last. 

Just how many times had you pictured this? Yoosung between your thighs and lapping up every drop. It had been completely different to imagine this compared to the reality and immediacy of this moment. 

“Yoosung,” you gasp out. You see his eyes peek up at you but he hasn’t stopped. There’s a small crease of worry between his eyebrows. He thinks he’s doing something wrong. You smile and caress his face to appease him. “Finger me. And curl your fingers up.” You just noticed that you really like giving him instructions. And it seems that he’s just as eager to accept them as a finger slides easily past your entrance. Doing as he’s told, he curls his finger up toward your belly button. 

He begins massaging and rubbing. It’s obvious that he’s quickly found your g-spot when your body jerks. It’s as if electricity traveled through all of your nerves at once. 

“There!” you yell, grasping at the sheets below you and Yoosung’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He hesitates for a moment then adds another finger and begins to quickly pump them in and out to your delight. You can hear wet sounds as he continues to thrust his fingers into you. 

Your clit feels incredibly sensitive and Yoosung keeps hitting your g-spot. When did you draw up your legs? Your head is pressed hard against the mattress. Your fingers tangled in the sheets. You let go of Yoosung at some point, when did it happen? It didn’t matter. All that mattered in that moment was the fire coursing through you and that Yoosung was the cause of it. 

It’s getting hard to breathe. What little control you had managed to hold on to is completely gone as you start humping. Yoosung backs off a little but his fingers continue to pump in and out and his other hand has replaced his mouth to continue to stroke you, adding delicious pressure with his fingers. Without Yoosung’s face there, you hump with abandon and his fingers continue to hit your g-spot. 

Everything’s so intensely fiery. You can feel that you’re sweaty, but you can’t think of anything. Nothing but the pleasure you are feeling. It’s taking over your entire being. Everything looks white. 

You moan loudly as waves of pleasure crash over you and continue to wash through you. You’re lying still, trying to remember how to breathe. Small orgasms continue to rock through you and your body jerks with every one of them. You pull him up so that you’re face to face. 

He looks stunned. You bring his face down so that you can kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. You kiss him slow and deep and he responds in kind, slipping his arms around you. 

“I did that… I can’t believe I did that,” Yoosung’s voice is hushed a few moments later. 

You want to laugh again but you’re tired. “Yeah, you did.” 


	3. heading down (peen version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just gave him a blowjob and now you're gonna make him return the favor. (penis version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I wanted an addition to this, especially with how the first part ended. I already had this as an ambiguously gendered MC so I wanted to keep it up for the second part. Kind of difficult to do when MC is getting head so instead I'm uploading two versions, both the same for the most part except MC has a vagina in the previous chapter and a penis in this chapter. I hope this isn't confusing orz

The boy is dumbstruck as you grab his wrist and pull him deeper into your home, finally leaving the entrance you just sucked his dick in. He’s sputtering and blushing furiously, just barely managing to tuck himself back in his underwear as he trails behind you. His pants are around his knees from the movement and his clumsy steps cause them to fall completely to his feet. You don't stop pulling him along so he has no choice but to step out of them and leave them behind. The strangled groan lets you know that he's embarrassed, but you can't help but find it delightful that he's already lost an article of clothing. 

You're standing at the side of your bed with Yoosung directly behind you. He's still not making any coherent sounds. Deciding to fluster him further, you press against him with only the thin fabric of his boxers between your ass and his dick. A sharp intake of breath sounds from next to your ear so you twist your head back to give him a deliberate lick on his neck. His Adam's apple bobs as he gulps loudly. 

With satisfaction, you note he's no longer making any noises. 

You turn around to wrap your arms around his neck so that you can bring him closer for a kiss. You start out slow, softly moving your lips across his. You want to draw this process out for a while. There's the warm weight of his hands resting on your lower back, holding you gently close. This embrace is so different from the one from before, the frantic atmosphere gone. You’re both being so soft. 

It's a sweet moment but it's not representative of what's to come. Taking a few steps back, you purposefully pull the both of you down so that he falls on top of you. “H-hey!” He's startled as he settling himself so that his weight isn't resting completely on you, always the gentleman. Your legs are tangled and you can't help but grin wickedly at him. 

This is gonna be so fun. 

Watching him come undone only a few short minutes ago turned you on so much and now you just want his tongue all over. He's probably too embarrassed to kiss and lick everywhere on your body so you'll have to settle for just one area. There will be other times, you'll make sure of it. 

But this. This was another fantasy of yours, the second of the night to become reality. Surely this would top your imagination too. 

“Um- What did you mean when you said, um, that earlier?” he questions nervously. He's hovering above you with his hands positioned on either side of you and his face is still so flushed. 

You grin and prop yourself on your elbows a bit. “I meant exactly what I said. It's your turn.”

Staring pointedly at him, you run your hands down his chest and toy with the hem of his underwear for just a moment before you unbutton your own jeans to unzip them. 

His head is angled so that he's watching your hands. Another quick intake of breath as you lift your hips to purposefully grind against him momentarily while you shimmy your jeans off. Kicking them off to the side, you slip your fingers into your panties. You can't believe how hard you are. Precum has already started leaking from you.

Swirling a finger in the small mess you've already made, you withdraw it. “Yoosung.” His head snaps back up and he stares into your eyes. His own are wide with excitement and desire. This night is probably more than he could have hoped for already but you're not planning on ending it soon. 

You want him to watch you as you drag your finger across his bottom lip. His eyes widen more than they already were and before you could say anything, his tongue has already darted across his lip. This quick gesture manages to turn you on more and now it's your turn to be surprised. Before your consciousness has any say in what you're doing, your arm is wrapped around Yoosung's neck and your lips are smashed against his. “You don't even know…” you say as you part for a moment to bite his neck. 

“Don't know what?” It's a slightly affronted but innocent question. 

“What you do to me.”

“Wha-” Giving him no time to respond, you attempt to satiate your hunger with Yoosung's mouth again, moving your lips sloppily against his and letting your tongue wander. 

You’re sure your panties are soaked by your precome, you can feel the  damp spot when you shift around. It feels like you're on fire in the best possible way. You arch your back and grasp his fingers to bring his hand and yours under your shirt. 

He seems to be a little shocked by your action and he stills. Your hand is still on his, which is now on your chest, gives a little squeeze. This seems to jumpstart him because he's giving some experimental squeezes now and you're trying not to laugh at his perplexed expression. This isn’t exactly what you had in mind, so your fingers find their way between his to give your nipple a pinch. A small gasp escapes you and an eyebrow is raised at the reaction. You let your hand slip out from under your shirt and it's just Yoosung now. He seems surprised, as if he didn’t realize he could stimulate your nipples too. “Um, is this okay?”

“Yeah,” you respond. You want him to keep going. 

He lowers his head to give your neck a wet kiss and his fingers pinch your nipple. Your back arches and you can feel his lips stretch in a smile against your skin. He switches to the other nipple so that both get equal attention. Your nipples start to get hard and become sensitive as he rolls one between his fingers. 

This is driving you crazy and you can't wait any longer. You need some relief. 

You grab a fistful of soft, yellow hair and push him down with both hands. “Yoosung,” your voice is a little croaky with want. “Lick me.” He scrambles backward so that his head is near your arousal. 

“Um, I don't really,” Yoosung lowers his face to your leg, “This is my first time, ah, like this.” He pushes his face so that his voice is muffled, “I'm probably bad at it.”

You're not sure if you're feeling heated because of the situation or because of the embarrassment radiating from Yoosung's body. You reckon it's probably both. 

“It's okay,” you try to make your voice soothing. “Just do whatever and I'll let you know if you need to do something different, okay?”

He nods and you love that he's worried about making you feel good. And that he's willing to try anyway. He hooks his fingers in the hem of your panties and pulls them all the way off to toss them on the floor. The amount of blushing this boy can do continues to surprise you as he turns a deeper shade of red. It's only a little embarrassing for you as he studies you beneath him. You fight the urge to close your legs. 

Positioning himself so that his head is right between your legs, he glances up at you for a short moment before lowering his open mouth to you. 

His tongue slides out and then he starts licking. You want to laugh a little because you're not sure he knows exactly what to do. He must have some idea of what feels good since he just had a blowjob, but it must be different taking the role of the giver. “Yoosung,” his head darts up, cheeks flaming and a thin string of saliva or precome connects his lips to your dick. The feeling of laughter immediately fades away with that sight. It just turns you on more. 

Instead you let your fingers wrap around your cock and you stroke yourself a little. “Do this and suck right here.” Your index and middle fingers tap the tip and underside to show him exactly where. 

He gives a small nod and repositions himself. He begins sucking gently before he changes his mind and runs his tongue in a circle around the tip instead. A jolt runs through your body and you grasp a fistful of hair as a moan escapes you. Minding your response, Yoosung swirls his tongue again while stroking your length and now everything feels tingly. 

Minutes feel like hours as Yoosung’s reddened lips are wrapped around your erection. He’s swirling, sucking, licking while pumping you. It’s completely maddening. His free hand feels hot on your thigh as they writhe in pleasure. Your breathing is shallow and your toes are curled in. Yoosung isn’t particularly skillful but the fact that it’s Yoosung is what’s driving you crazy. Your fingers are wrapped tightly around his hair. Does it hurt? You loosen your grip a little. You hadn’t realized. It's hard to have real thoughts right now. 

You also hadn’t realized how noisy you were being. Moans were spilling out of you as if that was the only sound you could make and you wanted to say everything you knew. 

How long had he been down there? 

Just a little while ago you had been mentally teasing him for coming so quickly. But now that your positions are reversed, quite literally, you don't know how long you can last. 

Just how many times had you pictured this? Yoosung between your thighs and sucking as if his life depended on it. It had been completely different to imagine this compared to the reality and immediacy of this moment. 

“Yoosung,” you gasp out. You see his eyes peek up at you but he hasn’t stopped, tonguing your slit. There’s a small crease of worry between his eyebrows. He thinks he’s doing something wrong. You smile and caress his face to appease him. “Finger me. And curl your fingers up.” You just noticed that you really like giving him instructions. And it seems that he’s just as eager to accept them as you hand him a small bottle of lube from your bedside table and instruct him to coat a finger before sliding it easily past your entrance. Just as you told him, he curls his finger up toward your belly button. 

He begins massaging and rubbing. It’s obvious that he’s quickly found your prostate when your body jerks. It’s as if electricity traveled through all of your nerves at once. 

“There!” you yell, grasping at the sheets below you and Yoosung’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He hesitates for a moment then begins to quickly pump his finger in and out to your delight. You can hear wet sounds as he continues to thrust into you. 

You feel incredibly sensitive and Yoosung keeps hitting your prostate. When did you draw up your legs? Your head is pressed hard against the mattress. Your fingers tangled in the sheets. You let go of Yoosung at some point, when did it happen? It didn’t matter. All that mattered in that moment was the fire coursing through you and that Yoosung was the cause of it. 

It’s getting hard to breathe. What little control you had managed to hold on to is completely gone as you start humping. Yoosung backs off but his finger continues to pump in and out and his hand has taken over the responsibilities of his mouth to continue to stroke you, adding delicious pressure with his fingertips. Without Yoosung’s face there, you hump into his palm with abandon and his finger continues to hit your prostate. 

Everything’s so intensely fiery. You can feel that you’re sweaty, but you can’t think of anything. Nothing but the pleasure you are feeling. It’s taking over your entire being. Everything looks white. 

You moan loudly as waves of pleasure crash over you and continue to wash through you. You’re lying still, trying to remember how to breathe. Your orgasm rocks through you and your body jerks as you come all over his fingers. You take his hand to wipe it on your shirt as you pull him up so that you’re face to face. 

He looks stunned. You bring his face down so that you can kiss him. You kiss him slow and deep and he responds in kind, slipping his arms around you. 

“I did that… I can’t believe I did that,” Yoosung’s voice is hushed a few moments later. 

You want to laugh again but you’re tired. “Yeah, you did.” 


End file.
